Disney Universe
Disney Universe, not to be confused with the video game of the same name, is PrinceBalto's Disney crossover fanfaction, starring numerous Disney characters. Plot This story is a strictly Disney crossover that features protagonists and villains, both human and animal, though in the case of the latter, they are presented as either pets or zoo animals that can only talk in english to each other. To humans, their speech sounds like the typical sounds for the species. It is is set in a fictional kingdom called Ophira, which is ruled by Cassim from Aladdin III: Aladdin & The King Of Thieves. His wife is Esmeralda from The Hunchback Of Notre Dame and their son is Aladdin. Oppossing them is Jafar, who is depicted here as Cassim's younger brother, Maleficent, who is Jafar's wife, and Mozenrath, who is Jafar and Maleficent's son. Heroes *Cassim- King of the kingdom *Esmeralda- Queen of the kingdom * Aladdin- Cassim & Esmeralda's son and heir * Grimsby- The royal adviser * Clopin- The court jester *Merlin- Wise, high-ranking courtier and magician, Esmeralda's father *Talia (OC)- Merlin's wife, Esmeralda's mother *Jasmine- Aladdin's fiancee *Hamed- Jasmine's father *Vashti- Jasmine's mother (OC) *Memucan- Jasmine's older brother (OC) *Tamina- Memucan's wife, Jasmine's sister-in-law * General Li- The kingdom's supreme military leader * Li Shang- General Li's son and lieutenant, Aladdin's friend *Nuo Li- Shang's mother (OC) * Fa Mulan- Shang's girlfriend * Fa Zhou- Mulan's father, decorated war hero, the kingdom's minister of war * Fa Li- Mulan's mother, Fa Zhou's wife * Grandmother Fa- Mulan's paternal grandmother * Flynn Rider- Aladdin and Shang's friend *Rapunzel- Flynn Rider's girlfriend *Jack Sparrow- Infamous pirate *Elsa- Provincial leader *Anna- Elsa's sister *Ragnar - Handsome musher and warrior, as well as Elsa's husband/prince consort (OC) *Kristoff- Anna's boyfriend *Triton- Provincial leader *Athena- Triton's wife *Ariel- Triton's youngest daughter *Belle- Local villager *John Smith- Local villager/explorer *The Gummi Bears- Legendary forest creatures Villains *Jafar- Cassim's evil brother, sorcerer * Maleficent- Jafar's wife and the mistress of all evil *Mozenrath- Son of Jafar and Maleficent * Dr. Facilier- Evil local witchdoctor * Shan-Yu- Leader of Jafar's armies *Captain Hook- Pirate captain * Hector Barbossa- Traitorous pirate * Davy Jones- Ruler of the ocean depths * Chernabog- Sought out by Jafar to help him in his quest * Mirage- Evil feline who seeks to destroy Aladdin's happiness for her own sadistic reasons *Ursula- Depicted here in her Vanessa appearance, she is Triton's older daughter and Ariel's older sister *Claude Frollo- Traitorous courtier and the kingdom's minister of justice, also referred to as Judge Frollo. *Hans- Provincial royal *Gaston- Town jerk *Duke Sigmund Igthorn- Rogue duke and knight Pets *Nala- The royal family's pet lioness *Rajah- Jasmine's pet tiger *Qin- Shang's pet Golden eagle (OC) *Tod and Vixey- Flynn Rider's pet foxes *Solomon (OC) and Rita- John Smith's dogs *Angel- Rapunzel's pet dog *Mei Xiang- Mulan's pet panda cub (OC) *Tiri- Memucan's pet cheetah (OC) *Freya- Elsa's pet Siberian husky (OC) *The sled dog team- The team of seven Siberian huskies used by Ragnar to pull his sled. Led by a magnificent silver male named Beowulf (OC's). *Thomas O'Malley and Duchess- Belle's pet cats *Lady and Tramp and their pups- The pet dogs of a wealthy family that is friends with Rapunzel's family. *Sven- Kristoff's pet reindeer *Shere Khan- Jafar and Maleficent's pet tiger *Hayabusa- Shan-Yu's pet falcon *Roscoe and Desoto- Gaston's dogs Story link *Read the story at http://oliverandco.proboards.com/thread/629/disney-universe Category:PrinceBalto Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Disney Crossovers Category:Disney Universe